Quite Ironic
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Little one-shots about everyones favorite spitfire couple.  May contain some Megan/Connor, also.  Will update when insperation strikes.  Chapter five:  Wally West is an idiot.  Here's a list why. Artemis POV
1. Quite Ironic

"It's kinda ironic, you know." Kid Flash told her. "What?" she snapped. "You're name." "And how might that be?" She was sick and tired of this annoying idiot. He had nearly cost them the mission, and now he was trying to tell her how her name was ironic!

"Well, Artemis was the goddes of the hunt, right? And she used a bow and arrow."

"My name is not ironic. You can call it clever, witty, perfect, funny, silly, pretty, stupid, or pretty much anything else. Except for ironic." "And why's that?" "To be ironic, I would have to be a bad archer." "Who said you weren't?" Ooh, that boy. How badly I wanted to punch him. _Calm down, Artemis._ I told myself. Punching him would solve nothing...Though it _would _feel good.

"Kay, you're name is clever, witty, funny, silly, pretty, and entirely stupid." He droned. "Hey, you said my names pretty! Maybe you have a _bit _of commen sense." Wally grumbled as he zipped of into the headquarters.

* * *

><p>"You'd think someone gifted with super speed would be a bit less clumsy." Artemis grumbled as she washed the soup stain out of her shirt.<br>"It probably wasn't his fault." Megan said, sounding way to happy, considering the fact she too was covered in soup. "Maybe." she grumbled.

"Hey, Megan, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with washing that out." Wally zipped in.

It may seem like he was being nice. But no. Artemis saw the wink he gave her as he walked out with Megan.

Or maybe he slipped and spilled soup on them on purpose.

* * *

><p>"You idiot! I know you spilled the soup on me on purpose. Prabobly because I got the last word when you said my name was ironic." Artemis yelled at him. "You seem to be forgetting that I also spilled some on Megan." "That," for a second she faltered. "That was a accident. But you seem to be forgetting that you used it to your purposes."<p>

"Yeah, that was great..." he said, smiling. "You know, you're brain moves as slow as your feet move fast."

"Aw, you know you love me. Everyone does."

"In you're dreams."

* * *

><p>"It's kind of ironic, you know?" Megan told Connor. "What's ironic?" he asked.<p>

"Well, Artemis and Wally obviously like eachother, but they're always fighting."

"Doesn't that mean they don't like easchother?"

"Nope. They like eachother." Megan smiled as she watched Artemis and Wally fighting over spilled soup - literally.

* * *

><p><strong>This started out as an idea I got because whenever we watch YOUNG JUSTICE I always comment on how Artemis' name is perfect, but it obvioulsy branched out.<strong>


	2. Green & Blue

**Green & Blue**

_Green was a nice color, _Wally decided as he watched Megan walk by. Not as good as yellow or red, of course, but still, good color.

It reminded him of grass, and trees, and well, um, isn't that what people always say green reminds them of?

It also kind of reminded him of archery - probably because Robin Hood is always depicted as wearing green. Right?

And then, if you want to go down a more scientific route, green reminded him of barium. Fireworks with barium were green, you see.

Also, it for some reason reminded him of arguing. When some one says green, his first reaction is ''Not another argument!" Then he remembers that green means Megan, and he feels better.

He also likes the color blue. Like Megans usiform. A blue that kind of looks like saphires - wait, no, Megans uniform had a darker blue than that. Yeah, he liked _dark _blue, not saphire blue.

Yup, green and blue. Not as good as yellow and red, but still two very nice colors.

"Hey West, we have a mission! Move your lazy butt!" Artemis called as she ran by, already in her hunter green (wait, green?) uniform.

And as she looks at him, for just one second, he notices that her eyes are saphire blue.

And then he shakes his head, and zips past her, to go find Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know what color Artemis' eyes are, but I think I read somewhere they were blue. So hopefully they are, and if they aren't just pretend, k? Please:)<strong>


	3. Oil & Water

Oil and Water

* * *

><p>"What! No! Why would I like that...that...Pig!"<p>

* * *

><p>M'gann (just call her Megan) would freely admit that Wally West (aka Kid Flash) annoyed the, um, well, where you go after you die if you were bad, out of her. And this was coming from the sweet-natured martian who was everyone's friend.<p>

All Wally did was flirt with her. It wasn't so bad before she and Connor became a couple (girlish squeal here), but now that they were, would he _just stop?_

That's why she was glad that Artemis was on the team (well, one of the reasons). She and Wally wouldn't stop fighting over the simplist things. Megan had started to notice that the more Wally and Artemis argued, the more he left Megan alone.

Which, quite frankly, was fine by her.

But then she startes to notice other things, like how, even when she was fighting him, Artemis seemed happier around Wally. Or how Wally never used his cheesy pick-up lines on Artemis (which you have to admit was odd, even if they were enemies-ish).

Which led to the conversation at hand.

"So, Artemis, is there any chance that you like...Wally West?" Megan asked, causing Artemis to nearly do a spit-take with her soda.

"What! No! Why would I like that...that...Pig!" Artemis yelled. Megan smiled. "Hmm, pig's the worst you can come up with? Because I've seen some pigs, and most are pretty cute."

Artemis growled. "Oh, I could come up with a WHOLE lot of thing to call that little sleazball, but unfortunantly, most would be R rated." That confused Megan for a second (she was a martian, after all), but then she said: "Really, cause I think you like him."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I think that the moon is made of blue cheese."

_Why would she think that? It isn't- oh. Duh, Megan! Sarcasim!_

"Any way, me and Wally, we're like oil and water. We don't mix." Artemis said, before standing up and thus finishing the conversation.

But Megan wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Science, evveryone! <strong>

**Also, I don't think Megan would cuss, so that's why she didn't use the desert down under by its real name. (I don't cuss either, at least not out loud)**


	4. AN: SAD MAD and GLAD

**Okay, so this is just a rant about how MAD I am. Why? Tonights YJ skipped like ten min. in the middle., fro when Flash was in Paris to when KF was being slowed down by the Count. So I am MAD and SAD.**

**However I am GLAD because there was so much insinuation on Waltermis that even my brothers noticed it.**


	5. Lists: AKA Guidance Counselers Suck

**New update! Sorry for the badly written, incredably mispelled, horrendously mini AN last update, but it was late, I was MAD (as the chapter says;) and extremely tired. I writ most of my fanfics late at night (I am _such _a night owl) and hence sometimes I shouldn't be. But never fear, I (think) I am currently capable of writing a fanfic. (oh, and btw, I know how to spell sauve, contrary to what is written below).**

**And on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock was mad. Mad with a capital M. And all her anger was centered around a certain red-haired speedster. How <em>dare <em>he steal all her arrows! Would she steal...well, you can't really steal someones super powers, but that's beside the point! Normally she would vent her anger with archery practice, pretending the target was the object of her anger (yes! Bullseye! Wally is _so _dead!) but that was obviously out of the question.

So she decided to do what her school guidance counseler (does she look like she wants guidance? Or counseling?), Mrs. Johansen, said, sat down, pulled out a peice of paper, and began to write.

_The Many (oh so many) Reasons I hate Wallace West, aka Kid Flash  
>A list compiled by Artemis Crock<em>

_1. He's annoying.  
>Oh so extremely annoying. Actually, this pretty much sums it up. HE'S ANNOYING!<em>

_2. He won't admit when he's wrong.  
>Take the whole magic thing. He STILL insists that it was some sciency-geeky reason that he became Dr. Fate. I think it had something to do with brain waves (nerd).<em>

_3. He thinks he's sauve (is that how it's spelled?)...  
>When in fact he can't even be considered a "player" because he never actually gets the girl.<em>

_4. What the heck is up with the whole "souvenir" thing?  
>Some missions I just want to forget. Though my arrow did come in handy...<em>

_5. Have I mentioned how ANNOYING he is?_

_6. HE STOLE MY FREAKING ARROWS!  
>Does this<em> need_ any explanation?_

_7. He's always flirting with M'gann.  
>Doesn't he know she and Superboy are dating?<em>

_8. He won't let me forget that I am Red Arrow's "replacement".  
>Jerk.<em>

_9. And to finish it all of...  
>He. Is. ANNOYING!<em>

Now she was supposed to write "positive" things about the twerp. Ugh.

_Things I suppose could be reflected on as slighty positive about said idiot above.  
>A list unfortunantly compiled by Artemis Crock.<em>

_1. He is loyal?  
>To everyone but me.<em>

_2. He's enthusiastic?  
>Except when around me.<em>

_3. He sticks to an idea?  
>To bad it is usually a BAD idea.<em>

_4. If I asked an adult they would probably say that he stole my arrows so I would notice him.  
>Yeah right.<em>

_5. He's happier than Superboy.  
>Then again, a fly stuck in a spider web would be.<em>

_6. I guess his eyes are kinda cute.  
>But only because they're green.<em>

_7. I think that's all the positivity I feel towards KF.  
>I sure hope his lifes dream wasn't to have me feel more positive towards him than I feel negative.<em>

Artemis stared down at the paper in disgust before crinkling it into a ball and throwing it away. If anything, she felt angrier (nuber 6 in the positive section was NOT helping).

Thanks alot, Mrs. Johansen.

Now to go get her arrows back. _(insert evil laugh here)_


End file.
